Angel
by MeowSap
Summary: I wondered how anyone could possibly believe in this “Everlasting” after seeing the horrors of the battlefield. FE8. One-shot.


**Angel**

I wondered how anyone could possibly believe in this "Everlasting" after seeing the horrors of the battlefield. The twisted grin of the enemy, the moan of the wounded, the lifeless stare of the dead. Severed limbs, crimson pools. Death.

I was forced to inhale the odor of putrid blood. Every breath was painful. I watched my chest rising and falling, up and down, up and down. It felt like broken glass had entered my lungs, tearing away at my insides. The sky seemed grey as if it would rain soon, or perhaps the color was drained from my fading vision.

Minutes felt like hours. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, much like a clock reminding me of every second.

My bloodied fingers searched the muddy ground for my blade. If I could simply have my sword, I could end this torture myself. Assuming I could actually lift it.

It was then I truly realized how pitiful I had become. Helpless. Vulnerable. Weak.

I recalled that babbling priest speaking to us before this battle. I sneered. What a fool, trying to give us hope through his ridiculous faith.

If anyone was weak, it was him. Not I.

I would die a warrior's death, a glorious way to leave the world.

So I cursed the priest under my breath and proceeded to curse anything else I could think of. I cursed my enemy who had no pity and left me to slowly die. I cursed my comrades who had not come for me. I cursed the numbness in my limbs, the inability to move.

My eyelids became heavy, my time was coming soon. Living through this had become hopeless. I relaxed, getting one last glimpse of the grey sky before closing my eyes. Yes, at last my time was come. "So much for hope," I muttered sarcastically, wishing I could show the priest the folly of his belief.

My only regret was that I had to leave so soon.

…

.x.x.x.

…

I heard someone's gentle voice calling my name. A girl. I tried to open my eyes, but blood had dried upon my eyelashes. A small ray of light came through. Was this the tunnel that dying warriors see before the end? I wanted to brush my hands against my eyes, so I could see more of this light. The girl said something else, and I felt a great warmth rest on my arm. She must have told me to calm down.

Suddenly a tingling sensation crept up my legs, slowly growing in intensity. Next I felt it climbing up my chest and to my arms. I could move! I tried to sit up, but the girl urged me to relax. Was she an angel?

I found that I could open my eyes just a little bit more. I could see her now. She wore a white veil over wavy blonde hair. Compassionate blue eyes searched my wounds. A prayer escaped her lips; her soft-spoken words were like cool water for a parched tongue.

I could feel my wounds closing up. Was this magic, or was it the powers of something greater? Was this only a wistful dream?

A smile formed on her lips, and I realized her perfect appearance was an illusion. Her ivory skin was caked with blood and her eyes looked heavy and tired. Her white veil was tattered and her dress was stained in deep crimson. Yet somehow her face was radiant with life.

I sat up without her interruption. I looked at my body in disbelief. Though blood was still dried on my skin, the wounds and the pain was gone. Revitalized, I turned to her and grasped her shoulders. "You healed me…," I blurted.

"No, no, I didn't heal you…," she said meekly, slightly blushing and pointing her index finger to the sky, "The Everlasting did."

I never imagined such simple words could soothe my soul. Thoughts of the priest's nonsensical teachings rushed to my mind. The bitterness I felt somehow melted away. I did not believe in the Everlasting, yet she claimed it was not her powers that healed me.

I sighed, partly from relief.

An angel on the battlefield had proved me wrong.

* * *

_Let no one seek his own, but each one the other's well-being…__ Therefore, whether you eat or drink, or whatever you do, do all to the glory of God._

1 Corinthians 10: 24, 31

* * *

A special shout out to RedRequiem for being my beta-reader! THANK YOU!! (tackle, glomp, hug)

Random idea I had a long time ago…Natasha is obviously the girl, but the person being healed could be just about anyone…I was originally going to make it Seth or Joshua, but I've left it vague, so use your imagination. "The Everlasting" is the deity correlated with Natasha from FE8, so I just stick to that. :) There can be a deeper meaning to this, but I'm just hoping that one does not interpret it to mean Natasha is literally an angel and/or deity. That answer is incorrect. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I hope I didn't use "I" too much. Last time I did a first-person view, I abused "I"s...so just hoping I did a little bit better this time.

And now to disappear for a few more months.


End file.
